Personal Training
by deletedid
Summary: Sookie and Eric meet at the vampire-themed bar he owns. Eric is a personal trainer by day and Sookie is in need of a good work out. What will happen when Sookie turns to Eric needing a little body work? AH/AU E/S. M for Lemons.
1. The Trainer

Warning: I don't yet have a beta, so all errors are my own.

AH/AU

Rated M for Lemons, Language and HOT Viking personal trainers

Disclaimer: I only own Eric in my dreams. In the real world he belongs to Charlaine Harris. No copyright infringement intended

* * *

I park my shiny red corvette in the far reaches of the parking lot like I usually do. As an employee, I am granted the "perk" of an employee-only spot near the entrance. I shake my head thinking again of the stupidity some people are capable of. If I am going to dedicate time and money to working out, why would I desire a parking spot that limits walking distance?

I enter the gym, stow my duffel in the locker room and make my way to the main floor to stretch. I choose a spot out of main view, behind a wall of weights. Even in a gym full of people who work hard on their bodies, mine still stands out. This isn't cockiness on my part, or rather, not unwarranted cockiness.

With my six foot five frame, shoulder length blond hair and well toned muscles, I am...difficult to overlook. I make sure to stretch each region of my body thoroughly since I have two sessions in a row today in addition to my own workout. I usually only take on one client in an afternoon, but I had a last minute scheduling, making my day busier than usual. If I'm not careful, I might overdo it and it would be a fucking embarrassment to pull a muscle while trying to help someone _else_ exercise. Most men don't put enough emphasis on stretching, but lengthening the muscles is a great way to strengthen as well as prevent unnecessary injuries. Not to mention, the more flexible the body is, the more interesting positions it can get into.

I start with head and shoulder rolls and work my way down each section of my body until everything is loose and limber. I end my stretching with a complete forward fold of my body, nose to knees. I am completely relaxed and ready to start my workout when I hear giggling from behind me. Two women, wearing only sports bras and tight running shorts are staring shamelessly at my ass. Figuring my hiding spot is not as good as I'd hoped, but deciding to roll with it, I wink at them, causing another round of giggles. The giggling doesn't sound nervous or innocent. It is intentional, meant to allure. They sound like idiots. Hot idiots. Looking closer at them, I decide they must be twins, only one has dyed her naturally blond hair brown; or vice versa. I haven't had twins in a while, and though they look as boring and fucking typical as every other girl I've bedded lately, two is always better than one, right? I start to wonder if two mediocre fucks are as good as one great lay... "See something you like?" I waggle my eyebrows at the blond.

Her answer is more giggles. So much for witty banter.

I mentally roll my eyes and turn to the brown haired version of the Mensa candidate, hoping for a better reply. More giggles. Any fantasies I was having of fucking the twins with their large breasts and pert asses are dissipating with my annoyance. I know I could have them if I want, but for some reason, I don't.

I walk toward the treadmill without another word and hear more giggles as they watch my ass when I walk away.

I feel like the world's biggest pussy. I know the twins are a sure thing. If their giggles weren't a dead give away, their blatant stares and parted lips were. But for some reason, they hold no appeal. I took a woman home with me last night from the bar I own. I literally fucked her unconscious and still wasn't satisfied. I find myself wanting something different. But what?

Who am I kidding? I don't need Mensa back there to answer this one.

Sookie.

I step onto the treadmill and set it for 6.5mph. I always like to warm up with a light jog. Once I have a thin sheen of sweat going, I kick it up to 8mph so I can at least get in a good four miles before I start with weights. As I set into the steady pace, I let my mind wander again. I think back to the night that started all of my worries, and the girl that makes every other pale in comparison.

***

I own a vampire themed bar here in Shreveport. Since the public's growing obsession with the mythical creatures hit an all time high a few years ago, my sister Pam and I decided to convert the sports bar we'd been running for several years into Louisana's first vampire-themed attraction.

The change had originally been Pam's idea and I had balked. I wasn't a teenage girl, and for that matter, the teeny boppers wouldn't be gracing our establishment anyway. Pam insisted that the vampire craze went far beyond the acne ridden campuses of high schools across the nation. She showed me some clips from a show called New Blood on HBO. The show was fucking sexy, I'd give her that, but when I was still unconvinced, she showed me how many books geared for adults were about vampires. She even showed me a website where people were so obsessed they came up with their own original stories based on their favorite vampire books. These fans were certainly dedicated and I took no more convincing. This was clearly an untapped demographic with great potential for profit. We broke ground the next day and several months later, we held the grand opening party for Fangtasia with a full house. It's been packed ever since.

Pam and I play our parts well, each of us dressing in the appropriate "vampire gear". I tend to go with black leather pants and black silk shirts, opting to leave my blond hair hanging down around my face to frame a mouth filled with fangs I painstakingly epoxy to my teeth each night. Girls cream their panties over it.

Which brings me back to the matter at hand.

There is an entire subculture of women and men who dub themselves "fangbangers". They obsess over vampire mythology and dream of the night they will actually get bitten. Since I play my part at the club so well, I have women begging me to bite them and fuck them and rub myself all over them. For the first couple of years, I never hesitated. I fucked a new woman every night and sometimes even indulged their vampire fantasies by biting them...with my fangs on or off. Every night was much the same. Women dressed in black corsets and black skirts short enough to leave nothing to the imagination. They wear pale makeup and black lipstick. They gather around my booth, begging me to take them, bending their necks toward me with their painted-on bites on full display. As if I could actually drink from them! Vermin. But still, I have needs too, and with so many willing donors, who am I to deny them sex when they're so willing...desperate even? It sates me, for a while.

At least it did.

About a month ago, a woman walked into my bar looking entirely...other. She came in with a couple of friends. They were dressed to the nines, in what they imagined to be vampire-bait wear. More of the same black leather and latex. Only she was different. She stood out immediately and I instantly wanted her.

She wore her blond hair flowing down her back in soft, natural waves. It was held back by a red headband that matched the flowers on her white dress. The strapless dress wasn't particularly low cut, but the bodice, that hugged her perfect curves pushed her breasts up in the most mouth watering way. I felt my dick twitch and I adjusted myself to make my situation more comfortable. The bottom of the little white dress, which stopped just a few inches above her knees, was trimmed with lace. The white of the dress set off the tan on her long legs. I unconsciously licked my lips as I was struck with the image of dragging her into my office and bending her over my desk so I could slam into her from behind.

She sat at a booth with her friends, who were obviously drunk already and crossed her legs demurely. A waitress, Ginger, approached their table to take orders. As she made her way to the bar, I called her over to me.

"Yes, Master?" Ginger took the vampire shit way too far.

"That girl, in the white? What did she order?"

"Gin and Tonic."

"Her drinks are on the house all night. Make sure they're top shelf. And if she asks who they're from, send her to me."

"Yes, Master." Ginger nodded dutifully and even did a little bow that made me want to vomit.

I turned my attention back to the girl and saw that she was now laughing along with her friends. Her smile seemed to light up the whole room. I could hear it all the way accross the room and it sounded amazing.

I watched as Ginger approached with the drinks, and as she set the drink down, she spoke a few words to her. I suddenly got very nervous. I wanted her to look at me, but now that she was going to, I didn't know if I should meet her eyes, or act aloof. Shit. I had never been insecure. Women want me, I know this. I forced myself to watch as the woman spoke back. Ginger pointed to me and the woman's gaze followed the direction of Ginger's finger. Her clear blue eyes met mine and got wide for a second, and I could have sworn I saw attraction. But as fast as it happened it was over. She turned back to Ginger, spoke to her and Ginger picked the drink back up and turned to leave. What the fuck just happened?

I called Ginger back to my booth after noticing that the woman seamlessly slipped back into conversation with her friends, paying me no more notice.

"Yes master?" Ginger had the same blank look on her face that she always did. As if I hadn't just gotten shot down.

"What the fuck happened Ginger?" I couldn't keep the anger out of my voice.

"She said she didn't want it, and asked for a water. Do you want me to tell her the water's on the house too?" I looked for any sign that Ginger was joking. None.

"You can go." She did the nod, bow thing again and I looked up to see that the woman was watching Ginger's subservient behavior. She looked like she was about to laugh. I had asked Ginger a million times to stop the bowing. It was embarrassing and made me look like a complete tool. And now, the one person I didn't want to witness it had. I was shaken. No one had gotten under my skin like this in a long time, and I hadn't even talked to her yet.

I unfolded myself from my chair and made my way over to the woman's table. Since she was sitting in the end of a circular booth, her friends who were facing my direction noticed me before she did. The booth grew silent except for the woman in the white dress who seemed to be in the middle of telling a story. She finished what I assumed was a very funny story and looked to her friends in confusion.

"Well I guess it wasn't that funny..." She trailed off.

One of her friends, an unattractive woman with stringy red hair pointed at me. The woman turned her head and looked up at me with those blue eyes. I was glad she looked up right away because I could see right down her dress and my dick had visibly hardened in my pants.

"Good evening ladies," I started speaking to the whole table. "Is this your first time at Fangtasia?"

The women all nodded in unison, seemingly speechless. I seemed to have this effect on women. I looked down at the woman I had been wanting to speak with since she walked in. "I'm Eric, I own this establishment. And you are?"

She held out her hand to shake mine. "Sookie. Pleasure to meet you." She was smiling sweetly at me without showing any sign of being pleased or impressed. She stuck to her southern manners anyway.

"Aren't you sweet?" I took her palm in mine and lowered my lips to kiss the back of her hand. I felt a jolt of electricity as my lips met her skin. She smelled delicious and I became impossibly harder. I thought for a minute that she had felt the same jolt I had because her breath hitched in her throat. She gathered herself quickly, however, and withdrew her hand quicker than was polite.

"Not especially." She countered.

I let out a laugh that seemed to startle her friends. They stopped simply staring and laughed weakly. Her response had been so unexpected and hinted at a fire and passion I had not expected from the woman in the virginal white dress .

I directed my attention back to the woman I now knew as Sookie. "Was the drink not to your liking?" I tried to look hurt, but was more curious as to why she would have turned down a drink that she ordered herself.

"I don't know you. I don't expect someone I don't know to buy me things." She looked proud as she said this.

"It was just a drink, Sookie."

"It's never _just_ a drink, Eric." My name had never sounded better than it did coming from her lips. I wanted her screaming it out loud as I pounded into her relentlessly. I wanted to hear her chanting my name like a prayer. I was a little disconcerted by her attitude, however. What had happened to this girl to make her so suspicious of men?

I turned my attention back to her friends, seeing virtually no progress with Sookie. I assured her friends that any expenses would be on the house. I figured this way, Sookie didn't feel singled out. I was usually aggressive when it came to the pursuit of women. But I could tell with this Sookie, one misstep would be fatal in my plan to have her.

I went back to my booth and a couple hours went by without much incident. I kept watch over Sookie's table and caught her more than once going up to the bar to purchase her own drink. This woman was one of the most stubborn I had ever seen, and yet my dick continued to throb for her all night.

I was about to go to my private bathroom and relieve some tension when Sookie and her friends headed toward the dance floor. I glued myself back to my seat and watched as Sookie started to sway her hips. She may have inhibitions when it came to social situations, but Sookie was one fucktastic dancer. She grinded to the music, her breasts bouncing to the beat. I almost came in my pants when she dropped her hips to the floor before shimmying back up to the beat of the music. I made my way to my feet without thinking, magnetically drawn to the glowing blond on the dance floor.

I came up behind her, expecting her to stiffen when she felt my hands on her hips. She surprised me by continue to move her body with the music. She backed up to mold her body to mine. I held her hips and we swayed together. Her ass was rubbing my erection and I let out a low groan. I trailed my hands up her arms and brushed her hair to one side of her shoulder. I kissed my way over her shoulder and up her neck to her ear. Brushing my lips against her soft lobe, I grated out, "You're a fantastic dancer Sookie." She moaned her response as she shivered from my touch. I was guessing it was the alcohol that had loosened her up but I found myself wishing she was having second thoughts about me. When the song changed, I turned her around and she straddled one of my legs with her own. She grinded on me, bringing my arousal to a fever pitch. I was running my hands up and down her body while she trailed hers around to squeeze my ass. I was pleasantly surprised to see this wild side in Sookie. Perhaps she would yield to me after all. As the next song came to an end, we were both panting out our breaths as we explored each other's bodies.

I looked down to see Sookie's face flushed and her blue eyes blazing into mine. I was about to kiss her when she grabbed my face in her hands and brought my mouth down onto hers. The kiss started slow, she laid several kisses on my lips and nibbled on my lower lip, bringing forth another groan from my throat. She licked my lower lip and I grabbed her hips harder, pushing my tongue into her mouth. She met me stroke for stroke. Her mouth tasted so sweet. I continued to massage her hips, trailing lower to her ass. I squeezed and grinded my hips into hers. I felt like a teenage boy, making out and about to come in his pants. I had never had this strong of a reaction to a woman...ever. It was like an obsession and I knew I would never get enough of her. I broke away from the kiss and pressed my forehead to hers trying to calm her even as her hips continued to roll and undulate against mine. I finally had to hold her at arms length. If I didn't get a couple of moments alone soon, I was going to have a very embarrassing situation on my hands.

"My office is at the end of the hall past the bar. Meet me there in five minutes?"

She nodded her head and I had never seen anything more beautiful. Her hair was mussed from my hands running through it earlier and her lips were red and puffy from my kisses. Her breasts were heaving as she fought to control her breathing. I had to fuck this woman or I knew I would live to regret it. I dragged myself toward my office before I got carried away again. Pam stopped me just past the bar.

"That was quite a little show, Eric."

"Fuck yourself, Pam."

"She really is delectable. Do you care to share?"

At Pam's question, I was filled with a jealousy I had never felt before. It was strong and all consuming. "She is mine. When she comes back here, do not give her any shit and make for fucking certain we are not disturbed." I didn't know where those feelings had come from and suspected it was my dick laying claim.

I closed the door to my office and went to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face and took some deep breaths. I couldn't believe I almost lost control like that. I am an excellent lover and never leave a woman unsatisfied. I certainly don't fucking jizz in my pants. I went back to my office and sat on my couch waiting for Sookie to join me.

Five minutes. Sookie hadn't shown up yet. My instinct was telling me to tear the door off its hinges and rush into the bar to find her. But I didn't want to seem as eager as I was. If I wanted a fucking ounce of dignity when this was all over, I would play it cool.

Six minutes. I dug my fingers into the leather of the couch.

Seven minutes. My leg began to twitch.

Eight minutes. I stood up.

Nine minutes. I started to pace.

Ten minutes. I punched the fucking clock, cutting my hand on the glass face before throwing the door open.

I went back out to the bar and she was gone.

*****

I spent the next week getting teased relentlessly by Pam who called my every name under the sun. I was stood up. I was fucking stood up and pussy whipped. There wasn't a single Sookie in the whole phone book. Trust me, I looked. I called every contact I knew, and no one knew Sookie. I continued to bed women, each less satisfying than the last. The only time I really had a good climax was when I pictured it was Sookie's mouth on my dick or Sookie's pussy I was buried in. I have no idea why this woman has such a hold on me, but I am starting to get pissed at her simply because I am suffering from blue balls, despite getting laid every day.

I growl in frustration just thinking about it, and when the man on the treadmill next to me looks disconcerted, I just growl again and up my speed to 10 mph. I sprint the last mile thinking that if I can tire myself out thouroughly, I can't possibly have enough energy to get worked up over some woman. I move onto weights, doing an hour long circuit before my first client is set to arrive.

I don't need the money I make personal training. Our parents left Pam and I a large inheritance, which we used part of to start our bar. The bar has brought in even more income, and with some wise investments, neither Pam nor myself need to work a day the rest of our lives. However, with managers seeing to different areas of business at the bar, there is little for me to do there but sit and be seen. I found myself getting restless before I applied for the job at the gym. I take 3 to 4 clients a week and keep myself in shape at the same time.

My first client of the day is a regular. We go through the paces and I am pleased to see the progress he is making. His name is John Quinn and when he first started training with me, he was a 19 year old virgin with a receding hairline and a wimpy boy body. He told me early on that he wasn't self motivated. He has a crush on a girl at work but she doesn't notice him. He saved up every last dime he had to hire me. He brought in a picture of a professional cage fighter and told me that was how he wanted to look. In the beginning I had laughed. But he has really put on some muscle and I don't see why he won't achieve his goal given enough time.

"Good job, Quinn, You're really showing some good definition." I give him a friendly pat on the back.

"Thanks Eric"

"Have you gotten laid yet?" I waggle my eyebrows at him.

"No, she notices me more now, but I still haven't gotten up the courage to talk to her yet."

"Maybe you should practice on another girl, one you're not so intimidated by?" I suggest.

He looks determined. "I don't think so. Haven't you ever seen a woman, and you just know it would be better with her than anyone else?"

I snort because it sounds so dickless and sappy...very Quinn of him, but then I think of Sookie. "Maybe." I say. "Good luck, see you next week."

I walk back into the trainer's office to gather new client files. I don't know who has been scheduled so last minute. The secretary just penciled in the time on my calander. I sift through the papers on my way back to the training pit and nearly drop them all when I spot the most perfect ass on display before me. There was a petite blond bent over, stretching nose to knees, exactly like I had been earlier. The urge to grab her ass and rub my dick on it is almost overwhelming. I am glad to know I'm not completely pussy whipped. At least I can still get a fucking hard on for someone who isn't Sookie. The woman spreads her legs to sink down into a split and my dick twitches again. Fuck me. I gather myself and step forward.

"Excuse me, are you my three-thirty?" I ask. But surely she isn't. This body is not in need of any personal training. Not that I won't be glad to offer my services. I would love to get my hands on that body, that ass. I come around to face her, and find myself looking into the clear blue eyes of Sookie.

* * *

So how would you like Mr. Northman to give you a workout? :) I know I would!

The next chapter will be from Sookie's POV so we'll find out why she ran.

Please review, it's the only way I know if I'm doing something you like or not. I'll try to respond to everyone's reviews and suggestions are definitely taken into consideration when it comes to a story.

~Sarah~


	2. The Client

A/N: I can't believe the great response I got on Chapter one. I'm so thankful to everyone who's reviewed. It really does make me want to get the next chapter up faster. Somehow, knowing someone want so read what I write is like HUGE motivation. Also, many of you added me to your alerts and favorites and I am humbled. I wasn't sure how my first attempt at the Sookieverse would go but it's so much fun.

Well, I did promise Sookie's POV, so here it is. Enjoy.

IMPORTANT: I have to give one huge amazing shout out to my Beta (yes, I now have one) : **Amkp**. She is a master of diction, syntax and grammar. If you think it's good, it's thanks to her!!

Disclaimer: The list of things I don't own include but are not limited to: Eric, Sookie, Alcide, Quinn, Tara, Arlene, Bill, Team Edward T-shirts, True Blood and the Gracious Plenty...sad day

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

Eric.

I draw in a sharp intake of breath as I find myself looking up into the piercing blue eyes I've been dreaming about for a month. I lick my lips involuntarily as I sweep my eyes over his body. He's even better looking than I remembered. I can feel my sex throb just thinking about that night and all the nights that have followed. Such vivid dreams. My sex throbs again, and as I feel the wetness pool between my thighs, I wonder if he can see it. I _am_ wearing some pretty tight spandex shorts, and I have my legs splayed in a complete split.

I want to get up and move, but I'm lost in my own thoughts.

***

I so completely didn't want to go out that night. But, there was just no arguing with Tara when she was on a mission. It was Arlene's birthday, she was turning thirty...again, and Tara kept whining that I hadn't gone out in 'forfuckingever'. Well no crap, I was planning a wedding. Brides-to-be don't have a hell of a lot of time to spare.

But that night, I just didn't give a shit. Bill Compton could've buried himself in the ground for all I cared. He had taken me to dinner earlier in the evening to meet some friends of his. Malcolm and Diane were SUPER creepy, making dinner an unenjoyable event. Then, he subjected me to something called Tuvan throat singing in the car on the way home. He was doing it to purposely annoy me when I didn't warm up to his buddies. Honestly, I usually get along with Bill's friends, but something about these two made me think they wanted to eat me. I shuddered.

To top the magical evening off, we got pulled over by a cop because Bill was speeding. I actually saw Bill pay the cop to let him off with a warning. He called it 'using his influence'. Of all the unethical, high-handed things! Bill has a LOT of money from a computer venture that took off in a big way, and sometimes, I had serious objections to his use of it. Bill and I had an argument on the remainder of the drive, and when he dropped me off at home, I told him I was staying in for the rest of the evening.

Instead, I took off my engagement ring and set it on my night stand before getting dressed to go out. I didn't have much in the way of club wear and I really wouldn't know where to start in the first place since Tara was dead set on us going to some cheesy vampire-theme bar in Shreveport. I mean, honestly, do I look like the type of girl to wear a Team Edward shirt ? I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

Shuffling through my closet, I landed on a really pretty, white dress I hadn't had a chance to wear, yet. I slipped it over my head and followed up with red FMPs and a matching headband. I swiped on a light coat of mascara, some tinted cherry chapstick and stepped in front of the mirror to survey the finished product. I was pleased with the end result. The white was setting off my tan nicely and the dress was short enough that I didn't look like I was going to church.

As I passed by my nightstand, to pick up my phone to call Tara, I glanced at the ring. I didn't realize what a huge weight had been taken off me when I removed it. The thought of putting it back on, right now, revolted me. I was slightly disturbed by this revelation. I supposed Bill's behavior that night made me wonder how well I really knew him. We had been dating less than a year when he asked me to marry him. Now, with the wedding less than three months away, I was having some serious second thoughts. I mean really, throat singing? Ugh.

I broke my stare away from the abhorrent rock, and called Tara to tell her I was coming out after all. She picked me up twenty minutes later.

We pulled up to Fangtasia, and I was shocked to see a line wrapped around the building. I stuck out like a sore thumb. A sea of leather, latex and lace formed a mote around the club. I didn't know whether to be regretful about my wardrobe choice or jump for joy that I didn't look like another Elvira. We walked up closer to the club and were making our way to the end of the line when I heard a bored voice call out, "White dress!" I didn't have any doubts that 'White Dress' was me.

I turned around to see the petite blond...bouncer? She looked like a soccer mom gone dominatrix. Her shoulder length blonde hair curled under a la Matilda. Her face was painted with a pale foundation, and she wore a deep burgundy lipstick that made the fangs in her mouth stand out in harsh contrast. She wore a latex dress in black that was so tight, I could see her nipples through it. When I glanced up to her face again, she was running her tongue over one of her fake fangs lasciviously. I felt intimidated and heated under her lustful stare.

"You wanted to speak with me, Latex Soccer Mom?" Even to my own ears, I sounded unnecessarily abrupt.

To my surprise, instead of looking put off, she broke into a huge grin, showing off her fangs to better advantage.

"I bet you're tasty, White Dress. Mind if I take a nibble?" Latex Soccer Mom purred, her voice oozing sex. I knew the fangs were fake, but somehow I thought she meant exactly what she was saying.

I felt Arlene and Tara take a step back, and I was left standing with Latex Soccer Mom as the people at the front of the line watched.

"I'm not on the menu. Besides, I bite back. And it won't be a little nibble." I shoved my ID into her hand, not asking if she was letting us cut in line, because I couldn't imagine that she called me over there just to ask if she could eat me. Then again, Latex Soccer Mom looked like a woman of strange tastes. She studied my ID before handing it back and checking Tara's and Arlene's in turn. She offered them no more than a bored, "Welcome to Fangtasia.," before lifting the velvet rope to grant us entry.

To me, she crooned, "I hope you _enjoy _your time here Sookie, it has been a _pleasure_." She made every word sound dirty. I inwardly cringed, wondering what had set her on my scent so acutely.

The inside of Fangtasia was more than I ever imagined. It was not the sparkly vampire, forbidden fruit theme. It was Anne Rice, Alan Ball, Laurell K. Hamilton vampire. The atmosphere was sexy, but there was also a feeling of desperation in the air. It felt as though everyone was just here for sex. People seemed to fall into one of two categories, predator or prey. There were a good number of people running around with fangs. The rest of the people looked more like they wanted to get bitten or had already been. People had fake bite marks painted on, some complete with faux-crusty dried blood.

The waitress who approached our table was no different. She certainly fell into the second category. As 'Ginger' introduced herself and started taking orders, I took in her short skirt and barely-there top. She had really taken her time with the makeup, even if she hadn't with her wardrobe. She had bite marks painted on the top of her breast, the side of her neck, the curve of her wrist and finally, the most disturbing, on her inner thigh which was clearly visible above her micro-mini.

"And for you, honey?" She was looking at me expectantly. Oh yeah, she was taking our orders.

I said the only drink I could think of, "Gin and Tonic, please." I looked over to see Tara and Arlene rolling their eyes at me. I always ordered the same drink. It's not that I'm boring, I just know what I like.

We went back to visiting. I found out Arlene was dating my brother Jason's friend Rene. Jason seemed to get along well with him but, for some reason he always gave me the willies. It was probably nothing. I prodded Tara a little bit about her dating situation, but she seemed reluctant to tell us anything. I've known Tara since I was a kid, and she was set to be my maid of honor, so I could tell she was hiding something. But, if there was one thing I knew about Tara, it was that when people pushed too hard, she'd shut down. I was going to prod, just a teeny bit more, when I saw Ginger coming back with our drinks.

She started distributing them - a Cosmopolitan for Arlene and a Bud on tap for Tara. When she set mine in front of me, she announced proudly, "Master would like to buy your drinks for the evening." She looked at me like I was supposed to be impressed or something.

"Master?" I sputtered incredulously. I was trying, very hard, not to laugh because she looked so genuine. "Which one is...Master, Ginger?" I couldn't believe the sentence even came out of my mouth, it sounded so ridiculous. Ginger pointed, and I saw the look on her face when she spotted her quarry. She looked awed.

I followed the line of her finger, and was met with a rather intense stare. He had piercing blue eyes, and the look he was giving me was very similar to the one I had received from Latex Soccer Mom outside, but...hungrier, if that was possible. _Oh shit, this man is sexy._

I felt a strong burn begin low in my belly. My lips parted, and I think, I stopped breathing for just a moment. I wanted him, needed him to come closer. I snapped myself out of it. I had never reacted like that to a man before, not from just a look. Granted, he was no ordinary man. He looked like a Greek Adonis, or maybe a really hot Viking. He must have been at least six feet tall because he looked as tall sitting as some people did standing around him. His blonde hair fell around a face full of smooth planes and rough edges. His lips were full and kissable and for some reason, even the fangs in his mouth looked sextastic. I had to draw my gaze back to Ginger, and I knew she was only still there, because she was waiting on some sort of reciprocation or gratitude from me.

Once I tore my eyes from his visual forcefield, I was able to gather myself. That guy had some nerve! If he wanted to talk to me, he could come over here his own self. I'm sure he did this all the time, and women probably swooned at his feet. Well, not this one! I wanted to tell him to go fly a kite. I told Ginger, as politely as I could manage, that I had changed my mind, and would prefer a water.

She looked shocked, for a moment, before sitting my drink back on her tray, and returning it to the bar. I could feel those blue eyes still staring at me, and I did my to keep my attention on Tara and Arlene. When the tingling on the back of my neck eased up, I indulged myself in a quick peek in his direction.

Ginger was speaking with the fangy drink buyer and I could see he looked upset about something. Ginger backed up a few steps in retreat, and bowed. I did a quick double take to make sure I saw it right. Maybe she'd dropped something. Her neck was curved downward in submission and I snorted out a laugh. I hadn't even spoken to the sexy stranger yet, and I already disliked him. He obviously insisted the staff treat him like some kind of god.

When I turned back to my friends, Tara and Arlene were talking about their first time. Since I was still a virgin, I always felt pretty left out of these conversations. Tara and Arlene seemed to catch on to my discomfort, and made an effort to include me.

"So, Sookie, do you have any awful stories about the guys you've dated?" Arlene asked me indulgently.

As a matter of fact I did,... "Well, actually, you remember in High School when I was dating Alcide Herveaux?" Tara nodded that she was following and even Arlene, who had missed our graduating class by about a decade piqued with interest. Everyone in our little corner knew Herveaux & Sons construction, and Alcide was considered quite the eligible bachelor.

"I knew something weird happened with him, Sookie. You guys were so into each other, and all of a sudden, you were avoiding him like the plague. Spill!" Tara's eyes were bright with excitement.

"Well," I couldn't believe I was telling this. I promised him I wouldn't, but it was so long ago anyway. "He had taken me out to dinner after the homecoming game and following dinner he took me to the bayou, to park. We'd kissed a few times, but not much else, and I really thought I was ready to go all the way. I knew he was experienced, and from what I'd heard from Debbie, the bitch ex of his, he was amazing. She bragged about how she had ten orgasms every night. So, I decided my first time would be with a man who knew what he was doing, and it sounded like he did. When we slid into the back seat and started kissing, I bravely put my hand on his thigh. He got this weird look on his face, and all of a sudden, there was this stain on the front of his pants." I was succumbing to the giggles, but my friends looked completely nonplused.

"Well, I guess it wasn't that funny..." I was pretty disappointed to still be out of the loop. Arlene and Tara were just staring into space, obviously bored stupid by my little story. I looked up to see what was so interesting and saw the fangy drink buyer standing at our table.

He was the most handsome man I had ever seen. I shifted uncomfortable in my seat as I felt my panties grow damp. He was so close and he smelled so good. Like the moonlight and the outdoors. Close up, the view was even better than from afar. I could see very well developed muscles in his arms and the silk shirt he wore clung to his abs in the most tantalizing way. And OH MY GOD, from this angle, I could see the curve of his perfect ass incased in his leather pants. If I leaned over, I could bite it. I was obviously wound up from the past twenty-five years of abstinence.

His voice took me off guard as he addressed all of us, finally releasing me from his gaze. "Good Evening, ladies. Is this your first time at Fangtasia?" We all nodded in affirmation; Tara and Arlene looking a little more mindless than I hoped I did.

He looked back at me, catching me with his eyes again. "I'm Eric, I own this establishment. And you are?" I was ashamed of my primitive reactions to this man. I am NOT an animal!

I pulled my best southern girl manners out, just in the nick of time, and offered him my hand. "Sookie. Pleasure to meet you." I knew I was wearing my 'crazy Sookie' smile, but it was better than giving into my baser urges. If my mouth was in a huge, nervous grin, it couldn't be biting that delicious ass, could it? Thank God, 'rational Sookie' was back for a visit, I hope she stuck around, I was fighting a losing battle against my hormones.

"Aren't you sweet?" It wasn't really a question, more like an annoying platitude. I thought Eric would just shake my hand - like a normal human being - but he raised it to his lips, instead. When his soft lips met my skin, I felt a jolt of electric current from my hand right straight down to my sex. Wetness bloomed there as my nipples pebbled under my dress. I was very aware that his breathing changed, and I was trying so hard not to look at the situation...er...developing a few inches away from my face. And if, what I could glimpse just from my peripheral vision was any sign, it was an impressive development indeed.

I snatched my hand away. To hell with being polite! If I didn't get some space soon, I was going to break a twenty-five year streak with a complete stranger. An annoying, arrogant, sexy stranger.

"Not especially." My voice sounded huskier than I would have liked, but I had gained some equilibrium. Eric, the insufferable, erupted into laughter that seemed to fill the whole bar. It vibrated the booth I was sitting on, because he was so close and those vibrations sent tremors through me. I shivered in reaction.

"Was the drink not to your liking?" Eric pouted.

I was so not buying the pouting. People never buy other people things and expect nothing in return. Except, with as close as this annoying man was standing, I was forgetting why I didn't want to give him something in return. _Oh yeah, I'm a virgin, set to be married in less than three months time to a man she's just been in a fight with. _

"I don't know you. I don't expect someone I don't know to buy me things." Especially, when I'm perfectly capable of buying my own drinks.

He cocked his head to the side, looking bemused., "It's just a drink, Sookie." I stifled a moan when he said my name. It sounded like a lover's whisper in his smooth timbre. I wanted to run my hands through his blonde hair as he said my name over and over. I shifted, again. This was getting ridiculous!

"It's never _just _a drink, Eric." I turned back to Tara and Arlene, even though their brains were otherwise occupied, in an attempt to return to our conversation. I reached over to shut Arlene's gaping mouth. She was starting to drool. How embarrassing. I discreetly checked the corners of my own mouth for any tale-tell signs of drool.

I heard Eric saying something again about everything being on the house, but I was trying so hard not to look at him, desperately trying to ignore the attraction. At some point, I could feel him leave. I know it sounds crazy, but I was so aware of the man, it was like I could track his presence in the room.

I was still aware of him watching me as I made my way to the bar. Defiantly, I ordered a gin and tonic, and made my way back to the booth. The night went on nicely, and I was catching a nice buzz as I made a second, third, fourth and fifth trip to the bar.

I don't drink very often, so by the fifth drink, I was ready to let loose. I dragged Tara and Arlene out onto the dance floor. I may not be able to play an instrument or carry a tune, but I loved to dance, and I was pretty good at it. I could swivel like Shakira and shake like Beyonce. I was having fun dancing with my girlfriends when I felt the pushy Viking behind me. He placed his hands on my hips, and I stepped back so that my body was flush against him. I reached my right arm up to grab him by the neck, his grip on my hips tightened. We were so in tune to each other's bodies, and I was more turned on than I'd ever been in my life. I could feel his stiff erection rubbing against my ass and in a particularly bold move, I dropped low to make my way back up sloooowwwwly. I rubbed every part of my body against his, and I felt him shudder behind me. He moved my hair away from my neck, and then I felt his mouth on me. He left a burning trail from my shoulder up the column of my neck. He rubbed his rough stubble against my skin, and his lips brushed softly at my ear. His voice sounded strained, "You're a fantastic dancer, Sookie." I tried to hold back a moan, but was unsuccessful.

When the song ended, he grabbed me roughly around the waist and spun me to face him. Our eyes met, his were heavy lidded, hooded with his lust. The next song started, he nudged his thighs between mine so I was straddling him. I moved to the music, and the delicious friction started to build something inside me..._what was this feeling? _It felt as though I was leading up to something, something big.

I continued to shamelessly grind myself on his leg as he pressed his erection firmly into my hip. I reached my hands around his back to take hold of that most delicious ass of his. I squeezed firmly and I watched his eyes flutter before landing back on my face, his gaze more intent than ever. He was looking directly at my mouth, and I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

I grabbed his face between my hands, and guided him down to me. When our lips met, I felt that jolt again. I laid gentle kisses on him at first, gauging his reaction. It seemed good, so I nibbled on his lower lip before probing his mouth with my tongue. He swooped in and took control of the situation. Our bodies continued our dance, I felt the building feeling growing stronger. The song came to an end and Eric broke the kiss. He rested his forehead on mine, and I could hear his breathing was as labored as my own. My hips continued to rock against him of their own free will. It felt as though if I stopped. this exquisite pleasure I was working toward would be lost. He held me at arm's length, and I tried desperately to gather myself.

"My office is at the end of the hall past the bar. Meet me there in five minutes?" I nodded and he took off.

_Why was he even asking_? Of course, I would be there. I felt like I was standing at the edge of a cliff and if I could just jump off there would be something exquisite waiting for me at the bottom. _Was this...an orgasm? _

Bill had insisted on some compromise, since I refused to give him sex. When I was younger, I thought I wanted to have sex, but every guy I got close to, well, it just ended disastrously (Alcide was the first in a long line of foul ups.) By the time Bill and I got serious, I figured if I had waited this long, why not wait until I was married? But, I had never felt _anything_ like what I felt when Eric touched me. I was on fire for him. Bill had touched me down there and it never even came close to anything like what I'd experienced tonight.

_Oh shit, Bill!. _We were in a fight, not broken up. A bare finger does not a single woman make. I ran a hand through my hair, and hurriedly looked for Arlene and Tara. They had both paired up with dance partners of their own. I convinced them I was having an emergency, and had to leave immediately. It was pretty much true. If I didn't leave, I would do something I was sure to regret in the morning. Tara drove us home since she'd only had the one beer, and I slumped down in my seat. I was feeling relieved, but incredibly frustrated.

I had my first dream of Eric that night. The first of many. He was panting my name as he moved in and out of me. His strong arms held him up above me, and his hair was pulled back into a haphazard pony tail. He leaned down and whispered to me, "This is only the beginning." He thrust one more time, and I had my first ever orgasm. I woke up writhing and feeling incredibly satisfied.

***

And now he's standing so close, the same hooded eyed lust stare from that night.

"I believe we have some unfinished business, Sookie."

* * *

Next chapter:

Is Eric pissed at Sookie?

How will he take it out on her poor body?

Let me know what you think. This was my first try at Sookie, too. So if you think she's OOC, tell me if you liked it or if you didn't. I always like to hear both sides of the story :D

**Thank you very much for reviewing**

**~Sarah**


	3. The Session

A/N: You guys are A-fucking-mazing! I can't tell you how much each and every review you've sent means to me. It has pushed me to try really hard to deliver the best story possible. I am touched that so many of you have favorited the story or put me on alert. Thank you for having me! Oh yeah, and I have been trying to respond to every review. When you guys show me love, I like to show a little back. :D

Thank you to: Angie aka** AmkP** my fantastic beta. Without her, this would be smutty gibberish. Just a bunch of fucks and misplaced commas LOL

Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters. I do have a Bosu ball though, and it's amazing!

* * *

EPOV

***

I can't fucking believe it. After searching for her all this time, she just shows up out of the blue. _Is this some big cosmic joke? _If so, I must have really pissed off the goddess this time.

This past month, I have been growing bitter toward this woman who had taken up permanent residence in my thoughts. _How many times had I thought of what I'd say when I caught up with her? _And yet, now, with her dropped in my lap like some sexy present, I have no desire to say anything. I want to lay her down on the mat and fuck her senseless. I want to scream at her that she's mine while I pound relentlessly into her. The only thing stopping me - and it certainly isn't my job or all the people present, because I don't give a flying-fuck about either of those - is the fear that with my anger bubbling so close to the surface, my hard won control will snap and I'll do something unforgivable. If I give in to my carnal desires for this woman with the state I'm in, I could very easily hurt her; and I find the idea of her scared of me completely unthinkable. I _need_ her to want me.

I realize I've been staring at her for quite a while, and still haven't uttered a word. _Come on Northman, get your shit together!_

"We have some unfinished business, Sookie."

Well it wasn't clever, and I sound like some cheesy Old West villain with a curly mustache about to tie her to the train tracks, but at least she knows she won't be getting off easy. She still looks stunned, and not a little flushed. Well, it's nice to know I have the same effect on her she does on me. Sookie shakes her head like there's a fly buzzing in her face and when she stills, her eyes narrow and she sets her shoulders in defiance. _Now here's the feisty girl I remember_. I find myself getting more turned on by the flicker of attitude. Not to mention, her new posture has thrust her breasts forward to press against the thin material of her tank top.

"What are you doing here?" She sounds suspicious.

I shrug. "I work here. But, since you've obviously followed me," I tease. " Maybe I should ask, what _you_ are doing here? More importantly, are you my three thirty appointment, or not?"

"You work _here_? I thought you owned that Twilight bar."

"Yes," I reply, baiting her.

"To which one, Eric?"

"To both. Although, I'd hate to think you found my bar as sexless and uptight as all that."

She still looks suspicious, though she visibly relaxes. She leans back on her elbows, her legs still spread wide open. I can feel a magnetic pull from the tip of my dick to every point on her body. I fight the urge to fuck her like an animal, but with her in such a prone position, it feels like a losing battle. I consider reaching my hand down to offer her some help up, but touching her seems counterproductive to my 'not attacking her' plan. Instead, I take a step back and raise an eyebrow at her in question.

She closes her legs and jumps to her feet in a surprisingly graceful move. Although, I don't know why I'm surprised, when I've seen how this girl can move on the dance floor.

"Look, I don't think this is a very good idea. I think I'd better go, or schedule an appointment with somebody else." Why would she think I would let anyone else have her? She is mine, she will be mine.

"Canceled appointments hold the regular fee for the hour, plus a fifty dollar inconvenience fee. Miss..." I realize I still don't know her last name. If I did, we would be way past the point of awkward introductions. If fucking Pamela hadn't spent so much time flirting with my woman, she would have taken a better look at Sookie's ID and been able to at least tell me her name. Pamela has an amazing photographic memory that I jokingly refer to as 'The Vault'. She was able to repeat word-for-word her conversation with Sookie, but she couldn't remember something as simple as a last name, because she hadn't fucking looked at her ID.

"Stackhouse."

"Sookie Stackhouse." What an unusual name. It certainly fits the mysterious woman before me.

"Well, Miss Stackhouse, I suggest you and I start our workout." I cut her off before she can protest. "There's no use wasting your money, or my time. You obviously came here for some reason. Although..." I scan her head to toe. She's all toned muscle and soft curves. "I can't see why you think you are in need of my services."

She blushes a little at my obvious leer. _Or was it the compliment that caught her off guard? _Surely a woman as stunning as Sookie was used to leering and compliments.

"I have an...event that I need to look good for." She looks uncomfortable.

"I doubt that will be a problem."

She blushes again. _Does this girl have overactive capillaries or what? _I have a strong urge to peek inside her shirt and see how far down the blush goes.

"Well, Sookie, I think we should do some preliminary measurements, and then sit down to discuss your goals and come up with a plan." I take a few steps toward the training office, and turn back to see her standing right where I left her.

"This is a one time deal. I'm won't be coming back, Mr..." I'm taken aback by her sudden professional attitude. I feel like I'm losing ground, fast. _What is it with this woman? _I can never predict what she's going to say. She just keeps coming from different angles.

"Northman," I supply.

"Well, Mr. Northman, we can work out together today, since you insist, but I think it'll be best for both of us, if we don't see each other again." _Not see each other again? _How can she possibly say that when all I can think of is her?

"Ms. Stackhouse," I mimic her cool demeanor. "I'm suggesting a purely business relationship." _Yeah, right_. "You have a goal, and I can help you achieve it. I have the highest success rate of any trainer in this gym, part or full time. I can help guide you with nutrition, and take your body to levels you didn't think possible. If you really think you're going to be hung up by some small thing that happened weeks ago, that's fine. Quit. But if you quit on me now, you're going to be setting yourself up in a pattern that will hinder your success." I cross my fingers behind my back, hoping it covers all the lies I've spouted. I meant all the things about achieving her goals, but I was lying through my teeth when I made it sound like our meeting meant nothing to me.

I look at her in what I hope is a disconnected, 'I don't give a fuck way.'

_Please stay._

_Please stay._

_Please stay._

I chant the mantra in my head, knowing the universe owes me one.

She takes a step toward me, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Okay, Mr. Northman, you have a deal. But, I mean it when I say this _will _be in a strictly professional capacity."

I nod. At least she's staying. As the relief floods through me, and I'm sure she isn't running away, my anger bubbles up, again. _Why had she run from me that night?_

I close the door behind us when we enter the training office. I don't particularly trust myself behind a closed door with this woman, but clients generally prefer privacy when while filling out the questionnaire. Sookie sits down across the desk from me.

"Full name?"

"Susannah Stackhouse." It doesn't fit her as well as Sookie, but it explains why there are no Sookies in the phone book.

"Age?"

"Twenty five."

"Miss Stackhouse, how would you describe your current activity level?"

"Pretty high. I swim in the lake when I can and I jog every other day. I workout along with the 'Slim in 6 Pack' video five days a week. I enjoy working in my garden. I love to dance." She blushes again when she adds the last part. Yes, our dance had quite an effect on me as well.

"Is there any physical aspect to your job?"

"I do lift a lot of heavy books. So, I suppose there's some amount of exercise in that, though I've never thought of my job as labor intensive." She laughs at her own private joke.

"What is it you do, Miss Stackhouse?"

"I'm a librarian at the High School." Fuck. Me. _A librarian? _I get a sudden image of Sookie in a partially unbuttoned white shirt tucked into a tight fitting pencil skirt. Balancing on ridiculously high heels, she slaps a ruler on her hand in a scolding manner. I wonder idly how she'd look in a bun and square rimmed glasses. She's like a walking wet dream. A twenty five year old, hot as fuck, librarian who can dance like a video vixen and do the splits. _Mine._ It's an errant thought, but one that's been crossing my mind a lot lately.

I try to school my voice, but it comes out gravelly anyway, "That's very good, Miss Stackhouse. Do you participate in any other _physically exerting_ activities?" I raise an eyebrow and the implied question hangs in the air. _Are you with somebody or not? _I know I've crossed the professional line, but the thought of another man touching her has me seeing red. She looks shocked for a moment, but meets my eyes defiantly.

"No, Mr. Northman, none." She blushes so fiercely I fear she'll pass out from cranial pressure, but boldly keeps eye contact.

"That's very good to hear, Miss Stackhouse. _Very_ good to hear. Now, let's take some measurements, and get started."

I open a drawer and pull out a tape measure. As I come around the desk, Sookie stands from her chair. I look down and see her nipples are still straining against her shirt.

"I'm going to measure at nine points on your body. The best way to track progress is through inches, rather than weight."

I step closer to her body and grab her hand in mine. The same electric energy I felt that night meets me as our skin touches. I run my hand up her arm to her elbow.

"First your forearm." I take the measurement and record it on a chart.

"Now, your biceps. Flex your arm." She brings her arm up and flexes with her fist pointing outward. "Calm down there, Arnold." I wrap the tape around her flexed muscle, "Now, relax." She relaxes the muscle and I record her measurement.

I hand her the pen. "Do you mind recording the next few for me, Miss Stackhouse?" I lower myself onto one knee, then the other. I'm so close to her, and from this proximity I can smell her arousal. It's fucking sweet and potent. I want to bury myself between her thighs. I place my hands lightly on her hips, and look up to see her looking back down at me. "Are you ready, Miss Stackhouse?" I can see her throat working to swallow and her pink tongue darts out to wet her dry lips. She nods, and I can hear her breath hitch. "Your calf, next." She looks...disappointed. _Good._ I feel like taking some revenge.

I run my hands down her legs and sit back on my heels. I pick up one of her feet and set it on my thigh. I skim my fingers back up her ankle to her calf, lightly massaging. I adjust the tape and call out, "Thirteen inches." Sookie turns to the paper on the desk and marks the number in the appropriate column. She looks back at me when I run my fingertips along the sensitive skin behind her knee. I hear her let out a little gasp and her foot twitches closer to my straining cock. I knead the flesh just above her knee, eliciting another gasp. I measure and she records.

Only this time, she never even looks at the paper. She just reaches over and writes a number, missing the box by miles. I continue my journey north and hear her breath coming in short spurts. _Or is it my own? _I travel up the smooth skin of her thigh and the scent of her arousal is overpowering at this point. I boldly run my hands higher than necessary, skimming the tops of her tight little shorts. I find the skin on her inner thigh is particularly sensitive, and when I massage her there she moans again, louder this time. I gulp audibly. I have never been this turned on. I take the tape in my hands and as I adjust it on the roundest part of her thigh I brush against her mound. I can feel the moisture on my knuckles. I try to control myself and somehow call out the measurement. Sookie reaches the pen to write on the paper, but records the number on the wood of the desk instead.

_Fuck, what this woman does to me!_

I make my way back down her leg, massaging the areas I know have the greatest effect on her. After setting her foot back on the ground, I grab her firmly by the hips and set myself back on my knees. I inch closer to Sookie, and pull the measuring tape behind her. Since professionalism has obviously gone out the window, I run my hands along that perfect ass of hers to find the right spot. However, on Sookie's ass, every spot is the right spot. My face is inches away from her glorious breasts and my hands are roaming along the high, tight back of her. Remembering, at least briefly, that we have a job to do, I record the number. I set up the same way for her hips and this time I make sure to take advantage of her low shorts to graze my fingers along the strip of skin between her tank and shorts. She's so soft and warm. When I bring the ends of the tape to the front for the count, I briefly dip my fingers into the front of her shorts. She loses balance for a second and places her hands on my shoulders to steady herself. I record the measurement and look up at her. Her eyes are like saucers.

I go back to trailing my fingers on that exposed swath of skin and gently push up her shirt to reveal a little more of the tan planes of her stomach. "Is this okay?"

Her tongue makes a reappearance, wetting her lips, again. Remembering how her tongue moved with mine during our kiss, leaves me panting.

"Yes, please." She nods.

"Please, what Miss Stackhouse?" I haven't moved further up, though I desperately want to. I can't help teasing her, just a little. After all, she's left me wanting for a whole month.

"Please...don't stop, Eric." I love hearing her say my name.

I push the bottom of her shirt up higher and dip my thumbs into the 'V' her abs have made at her hip line. I run my fingers over the lines of her muscles and wonder, once again, why the hell she's here? She's very toned, but still soft in all the right places. She's just the right mix of strength and softness, and she's mine. _There goes that word again..._

I pull the tape around to her front and line it up with her navel. She has a cute little innie and I can no longer resist the urge to put my mouth on her. Never losing eye contact, I make it clear what I'm about to do. I move closer and when my lips meet the skin just above her belly button, I hear her let out a low sigh. I steal a glance at her and see she's thrown her head back in ecstasy. I drop the tape and move my hands to her back, pulling her closer.

Her skin is soft and she's burning up. I kiss my way down her stomach, lingering briefly over the peaks of her hips. I make my way further down, keeping my hands on her hips. I reach the junction of her thighs and her smell is intoxicating. I indulge myself by nuzzling there, rubbing my nose over that most sensitive spot.

"Ohhhh...." She grips my shoulders tighter.

I move my right hand to rest on her thigh where her shorts stop. Gently pulling the fabric away from her skin, I smooth my fingers inside. Sookie's hips start to move, bringing her closer to me. I move my hand higher until I reach her heat. I graze my fingers through her curls and move them back along her slit.

"Sookie, you're so wet."

"Mmmmmm"

I gently press my finger to slip inside her, but even though she's so wet, I can barely nudge into her softness. _Christ, she's tight!_ When I finally penetrate her with my finger, she lets out a guttural moan.

"Look at me," I demand.

She meets my blue eyes with hers. She's so beautiful, all flushed and excited. Her eyes are dancing with delight. Whatever qualms she had about me were clearly gone. I turn my finger inside her and search for the spot just inside and to the front. I curl my finger against her in a 'come hither' gesture and I feel a slightly raised bump. I flick it with my finger, as I press the heel of my hand against her clit, and I feel her clench around me.

"Holy shit!" She exclaims and I realize I've never heard Sookie curse It sounds hot coming from her now husky voice. As I'm looking at her, her face scrunched up with pleasure, her body writhing against my hand, I recognize an opportunity.

"Sookie, would you like to come?"

"Hmmm?"

"I asked, if you'd like me to bring you to orgasm."

"Yessss. God, yes! Don't stop."

I still the motion of my hand. She tries moving to fuck herself on my finger, but I firmly grab her hips to stop the movement.

"Eric!" it sounded half angry, half desperately turned on.

"If you want to come, Sookie, you'll have to tell me why you ran that night."

Something flashes in her eyes. Apparently, she isn't going to make this easy. I start making slow, lazy circles with my thumb on her clit to nudge her along.

"Well then, Mr. Northman." _Fucking shit! _The cool demeanor is back, but it isn't very convincing with her pussy milking my finger. "You can just keep your orgasm. I have a workout to get to." She pushes my shoulders and I reluctantly removed my hand, rocking back on my heels. We're still for a minute or two, just staring at each other and working to catch our breath.

My mind is reeling. _How can this woman exist with so many emotions inside her at once? _One second she's about to cum in my hand, and the next she's detached and distantly polite. I rub my hand on the carpet to clean her essence from my finger. I have a strong urge to lick it clean, but decide I have pushed Sookie far enough for one day. I shouldn't have pried and teased her the way I did. I'd be fucking her on the desk right now, instead of picking up the tape to finish her measurements. I make a move to lift the tape to measure her chest when the it's snatched from my hand.

"I can finish from here, Mr. Northman." She pulls the tape around her body and studies it. "Thirty two." She sounds authoritative and sexy as hell, but I can't help but laugh in disbelief. She is rather petite, but a thirty-two chest she isn't.

"You have to line it up with your nipples." I gesture from one to the other.

"Thank you, for pointing my nipples out to me, Mr. Northman. That's very helpful," every word drips sarcasm.

She readjusts the tape to lay over her hardened peaks. "Thirty-seven." I record the number and see that we've finished the chart.

"Are you ready to start, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Lead the way, Mr. Northman."

We start with a warm up on the treadmill. Sookie jogs a brisk eight minute mile and hops off slightly flushed, but no more than she was in the office. She's in very good shape, indeed. In the training pit, I set Sookie up with a circuit that activates legs, arms and core. I start Sookie out with wall sits, curls and planks. The next circuit consists of lunges, push ups and bicycle kicks. The final circuit includes squats, both deep and half, tricep dips and work on a Bosu ball.

Sookie does twelve repetitions of each step for each circuit, before continuing to the next. She has already gone through each circuit a full three times and is about to finish up her fourth and final run. She's currently balanced in a perfect line on the round side of the Bosu ball. Her ass is the only thing in contact with the ball, and as a result, every muscle in her body is having to work to support her. Sookie's arms are extended above her head, close to the ears, with her shoulders dropped back. Her legs are also extended and hovering about a foot from the ground.

"Again," I instruct.

"I can't," she spits out through gritted teeth. Her face is red and she's worked up a good sweat. Sookie has proven to be a challenging customer. Since she's already in such good shape, I've had to develop a much more rigorous workout than I give to most clients. But, I know Sookie can do this. I promised to push her to the limits. So as much as she challenges me, I challenge her right back.

"Come on, Sookie, just two more."

"I can barely stay where I am. If I lift one more time, I'll fall off."

"No, Sookie, look at me." She turns her neck stiffly and her blue eyes pierce into me like sharpened steel. She's pissed. _Good. _I can use pissed. "Again. I wouldn't ask you to do it, if I didn't think you could. I won't ever set you up to fail. But, the more you fuck around just hovering on the delicious, grabable ass of yours, the more energy you're wasting. Again."

I can see the fire light in her eyes. Her legs and arms tremble as she contracts her core, bringing her body up into a fold. She touches her fingertips to her ankles and slowly lowers them to hovering again. She's shaking even in her resting state.

"Again. One more, Sookie. You can do this!" I see a single tear roll down her cheek as her arms and legs make their ascent. They touch briefly at the top and Sookie's whole body is shaking with the effort. She makes it back to hovering and her body goes limp. She is laying, back arched and arms and legs thrown about wildly. She slowly twists her neck to look at me and her eyes are lit up with victory. Her mouth breaks out into a huge fucking grin and another tear escapes. I hope it's the last one. I don't think I could handle seeing this strong, fierce woman cry.

"Thank you, Mr. Northman." It's barely an exhausted whisper. She's drenched in sweat and her chest is heaving from her exertions. I've never wanted anyone so much in my entire life.

"You're welcome, Miss Stackhouse. We'll finish up with a stretch and you're free to go."

Sookie and I share a companionable silence as we move from stretch to stretch. I try to keep the leering to a minimum, but this girl is really flexible.

We're both in the final nose to knees position when Sookie decides to speak.

"Eric?" I'm more than a little shocked to hear my first name. She straightens up and looks embarrassed, though I don't know why. "Eric, I'm aware that there's some attraction between us. What happened at the bar and in the office was...amazing. I know I've been giving you mixed signals, but honestly, I've never felt anything so intense. But, you have to understand that these things can't keep happening. I enjoyed our workout today and I would like to come back, but I need you to be on your best behavior. Can you do that, Mr. Northman?"

I know I've already lost the argument when she goes back to Mr. Northman .

"Yes, Miss Stackhouse, I can do that. But, you have to promise to stop groping me at every turn."

She tilts her head back and lets out that amazing laugh. "Same time, next week, Mr. Northman? Can I hope today's workout was the worst of it?"

"This is only the beginning," I promise as much to her as to myself.

Sookie looks like she's about to collapse at the knees. _Perhaps, I had worked her too hard?_

"Ex..excuse me, Mr. Northman?"

"I said, this is only the beginning. Today was a warm up compared to what I have in store for you. I think you'll be amazed what you're body's capable of, Miss Stackhouse."

She looks relieved as she makes her way to the women's locker room to shower. I turn back to the training office to finish filling out the appropriate paperwork to file Sookie Stackhouse as my newest client.

I push back in my chair thirty minutes later, having everything completed. I get up from the desk and see Sookie walking towards the exit. She's wearing a wrap dress that accentuates her toned muscles and defined curves. She's dried her hair to fall in waves down her back. She's fucking gorgeous. Maybe, now that she's had a shower, she'll be amenable to more conversation. There's so much I want to know about this woman.

I wind my way through the gym toward her, but when I get to the front desk, she's out the door. I follow her out as she's walking up to a silver Mercedes. She hasn't seen me yet, and before I can call out to her, I catch the reflection of a diamond glinting in the sun on her left ring finger. The sight stops me dead in my tracks.

_Why the fuck didn't she tell me?_

* * *

How weird...Sookie dodesn't seem excited about the wedding. She had her ring off again, fooled around with her personal trainer and she called her wedding an...event. Hmmm...I wonder why she's still with Bill then?

If she's in such great shape, why _did_ she hire a personal trainer?

And what about poor Eric? What will he do with his new found information?

Tell me what you think. If you liked it or hated it, I'd love to hear about it!

Thanks for reviewing,

Sarah :)


End file.
